young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One Discovery
This is the first episode of the First Season and the entire Series. It serves as a Pilot for the series. Previous Episode: None Next Episode: Episode Two Plot It's 2013, an iceberg rises to the surface of the Atlantic and crashes into a cove. The iceberg breaks and crumbles to pieces. Jessica crawls out of the water and sits along a rock, as Grant flies out of the water and into the sky, Jessica watches him fly off. Jessica arrives at the Avengers Mansion in Manhattan, she notices it is covered in wildlife, and shielded, Jessica is able to break through the shield and gets into the mansion to find it abandoned. She goes into the basement and finds and active device, she turns it on and a hologram of Vision pops up, he tells her that most of the original team was lost in an alternate dimension during a war with Korvac. Jessica then downloads Vision's last memory file in a leftover clone body. His last chance at life. Jessica and Vision recall the Fail Safe Program that was installed years ago. Just then Jimmy who and a swat team come into the mansion and spot the two former Avengers talking. Jimmy tells them he is a S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent and will help them fund the fail safe program because of KL'RT being at large. Vision shows Jimmy and Jessica profiles of kids, who are now teenagers with powers. First, Teddy Altman, alien fugitive whose mother asked S.H.E.I.L.D. To help protect when KL'RT came the first time, Billy and Thomas Kaplan, Billy a witch and son of Wanda, and Thomas with unknown heritage but good powers, they were both left on the doorstep of the Kaplans as infants, Vision says Wanda never gave a statement on the truth behind Billy, or Thomas. Thomas uses his super speed to rob a bank, but Billy breaks in using magic, stops the cameras with electric bolts, and tries to convince Thomas to stop this and train with him instead, Thomas considers it and Billy teleports them away, but one camera still works and catches them. KL'RT, shape shifts into Grant Fine, an identity he made up. He then turns to Mr. Hyde, and tells him to go cause some trouble. Cassandra arrives at Lang Industries, and walks into her office to see her Co-CEO Min Soran, and Jimmy Woo standing there. They tell her about the fail safe program. Her assistant Kate walks in, and Cassandra makes a deal, she comes, her her assistant comes too, they are friends and training partners. Vision shows up at the Kaplan house. He asks Billy and Teddy to join him, during this discussion Rebecca finds out for the first time about her kids powers. Vision then blackmails them using the video tape footage of the robbery. Billy tells him they are not heroes, but don't want to go to jail either. Mr. Hyde walks into a stadium football game, he opens his jacket and hundred of small red IMPS fly out and attack everyone in the stadium, many people are killed. The IMPS soon leave, and joins Mr. Hyde, who is waiting in the parking lot across the street, he gets in a car and drives away. Billy, Thomas, Teddy, Cassandra and Kate arrive at the Avengers Mansion and meet for the first time. Jessica, Jimmy and Vision explain the return of KL'RT, and how dangerous he is. The team seems reluctant to fight him, but Jessica explain they can do it with a little training. Just then, Jimmy gets news of a public retail building on fire. He tell the team, it's time to try things out. The team arrives at the building on the S.H.E.I.L.D. Ship and it is ablaze, and parts of it's 20 stories are falling off. The team strikes into action quickly, Billy flies up and saves a child who has fallen out a window, and teleports her to the ground, he flies over and teleports the people at the window, one by one. Teddy shape shifts into hulking, and catches a falling piece of metal from hitting a teenage couple who were standing by watching. Cassandra and Kate watch, Cassandra grows bigger and is tall enough to put Kate on the roof. Kate runs to the other side of the roof and shoots a rope down the the street, she gives the people in the windows below clutches and they start sliding down to the ground. An explosion happens, it shakes the building. Billy and Cassandra are thrown backwards, Cassandra shrinks as she falls. The two head to the ground, as Teddy catches both of them with success. Kate is shaken but holds on and continues to help the rest of the people down the rope and then slides down herself. Thomas, who has been standing around hitting on a young girl the whole time shows off and super speeds inside, he goes so fast the causes wind to put out the fire and puts it out in a few moments. Thomas returns to the ship and joins the team as they fly off, the young girl he was hitting on watches. Jimmy is somewhat impressed. Kat reports the event on the news after it happened, she returns to the Daily Bugle, and her new boss, Grant Fine, tells her to stay on the story of these super-kids. That night the team sleeps, Teddy has a ream about kissing Billy, Billy stays up and studies, Thomas passes out watching football, Kate sleeps in her bed nicely, Cassandra talks to Min on the phone until late about business stuff. Jessica heads to sleep for the first time since she was unfrozen, and Vision tells her he does not need sleep and will watch over the mansion. Kate wakes up in the middle of the night, from a nightmare, then has her first vision, painful and clear, it is of Manhattan on fire. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Jessica Jones Vision Grant Fine (KR'LT) Jimmy Woo Mr. Hyde Kat Ferral Min Soran Rebecca Kaplan Martha Altman Category:Season One Category:Episodes